Coup de foudre au premier regard
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel en couple Lizzy accepte de coucher avec un autre homme pour faire plaisir à sa copine. Sebastian un escorte boy accepte la demande de Lizzy et tout de suite Ciel est troublé pour la première fois par un homme. Le soir du rendez-vous, Ciel cède mais panique et finit par stopper. Ciel cédera t-il à ses désirs?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sortait avec Lizzy.

Sa petite amie fujoshi déterminée, lui avait demandé de coucher avec un mec ou du moins de les voir se toucher.

Ciel n'avait pas refusé l'idée de Lizzy mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Il ne ferait cela que pour faire plaisir à sa copine.

Ce qu'il se disait c'est que une fois qu'elle l'aurait vue avec un autre homme, elle se calmerait.

Lizzy avait trouvé un homme qui vendait son corps, Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris n'importe quel mec, sous peu qu'il soit fiable.

-Parce qu'il a de l'expérience et qu'il est plus vieux que toi, Ciel. Je veux te voir avec un homme plus âgé.

-Combien a-t-il ? demanda Ciel.

-30 ans.

-Mais je n'ai que 18 ans. Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi un gars de mon âge ?

-Parce qu'on me l'a recommandé. Les gens le disent très professionnel. Et il me plait physiquement.

-Je te rappelle que l'on sort ensemble et tu me dis qu'un autre gars te plait ?

-Il est pour toi, pas pour moi. Tu le trouveras peut-être à ton goût, répondit Lizzy.

-Je ne suis pas bisexuel, Lizzy.

Lizzy prit donc contact avec l'homme en question.

Sebastian avait 30 ans et couchait avec des hommes depuis des années.

Il avait converti bon nombre d'hommes ne se savant pas bisexuels ou gays.

Sa réputation le précédait, il avait beaucoup de clients qui venaient par bouche à oreilles.

Il avait donné rendez-vous aux deux amoureux dans un café pour avoir un premier contact avec eux.

Lizzy et Sebastian étaient arrivés en avance et ils attendaient Sebastian.

Ciel pensait que peut-être Sebastian refuserait et cela Lizzy abandonnerait son idée.

Sebastian entra dans le café et Ciel ne vue que lui, pour la première fois il ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne savait décrire.

-Mon dieu, c'est lui ?

-Oui, il est vraiment beau, répondit Lizzy.

Sebastian s'avancait vers eux.

Ciel ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Sebastian était brun, les yeux clairs, une allure élancée qui en disait long sur sa confiance en lui.

Il se dirigeait vers le couple.

-Bonjour, je suis Sebastian ravie de vous rencontrer.

Ciel voulait parler mais semblait bloquer.

-Tu fais ton timide Ciel, dis-lui bonjour. Vous êtes beau, je vous vois bien avec lui.

Ciel essaya de parler mais les mots ne venaient pas naturellement.

-Bon… jour…

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer jeune homme, je suis Sebastian. Votre petite amie m'a expliqué ce qu'elle voulait.

Sebastian prit soudain la main de Ciel et la baisa.

Ciel en fut encore plus perturbé.

-Moi… aussi, répondit Ciel.

-Ma beauté vous fait perdre votre voix, jeune homme ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il n'a jamais été comme cela, vous lui plaisez apparemment.

-Lizzy ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Ciel.

-Bien mademoiselle j'ai bien compris ce que vous vouliez et je vous remercie de me faire confiance. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de demandes de ce genre. Maintenant le plus important est de savoir comment votre petit ami souhaite vivre cette expérience. Ma question est simple puisque ce sera votre première expérience, que souhaitez-vous être ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel n'avait pas compris le sens de la question.

-Lizzy tu as juste parlé de toucher, dois-je vraiment coucher avec lui ?

-Eh bien oui, il faut aller jusqu'au bout.

-Je vous arrête mademoiselle sur le fait qu'il faut que ce soit consenti évidemment. Je ne coucherai pas avec votre copain s'il ne veut pas. Je peux le toucher mais s'il ne veut pas plus, non, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux m'en contenter tant que je vous vois avec lui.

-Du coup jeune homme, que voulez-vous être si nous en venons à coucher ensemble ?

-Etre quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel est un passif, c'est une évidence, répondit Lizzy.

-Je vois que vous comprenez mal le sens de ma question. Voulez-vous être actif ou passif ?

Ciel n'y avait jamais réfléchit.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis actif mais je peux être passif si vous décidez de vouloir contrôler. Bien maintenant convenons d'une date et d'une heure. Je ne prends pas mes clients chez moi mais dans une chambre d'hôtel, cela vous pose problème ?

-Non, répondit Lizzy.

Ciel se pensait hétérosexuel mais avait un doute devant le trouble que lui provoquait Sebastian.

Pour la première fois, un homme le troublait.

Il ne comptait pas le dire à Lizzy, il préférait le garder pour lui pour l'instant.

-Je préfère un hôtel avec une chambre confortable et je compte le prix de la chambre dans mon tarif.

-Pas de souci, répondit Lizzy.

-Tu es sûr, Lizzy ?

-Oui je préfère vous voir dans un lit d'un hôtel luxieux, répondit Lizzy.

-Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer un jour et une date. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Vous faites attention je suppose ? demanda Lizzy.

-Oui je peux vous rassurer sur ce point-là. Je ne fais rien sans préservatifs et je fais des tests réguliers. De plus ma réputation me précède. C'est pourquoi vous m'avez choisie par rapport à d'autre.

-Je n'en doutais pas, répondit Lizzy.

Le jour et la date décidée, Sebastian s'en allait. Mais avant il reprit la main de Ciel et la baisa de nouveau.

Ciel ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Je sais jeune homme que cela fait très vieux jeu mais je traite avec respect mes clients et je ne les tutoie jamais, je demande la même chose en retour.

-Bien sûr, bafouilla Ciel.

-La parole vous est revenue, je suis rassuré. Eh bien à bientôt. Jeune homme, réfléchissez à ce que vous voulez, je peux m'adapter à tout ce que vous souhaitez.

Sebastian s'en allait toujours avec son air sûr de lui.

-Il me plait vraiment, Ciel. J'ai hâte de vous voir ensemble. Tu crois qu'il me laissera vous filmer ?

-C'est personnel, Lizzy et je n'ai pas dit que je coucherai avec lui. J'ai juste accepté qu'il me touche devant toi.

-Il pourrait vite te convaincre. Tu semblais troublé et ces gestes. C'est un vrai gentleman.

-En effet. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne respecte pas ses clients. Hors de question que tu filmes Lizzy, répondit Ciel.

-S'il est d'accord, je le ferai. Je ne compte pas le diffuser, c'est juste pour garder un souvenir.

En fait, Ciel n'était pas vraiment honnête avec Lizzy.

Il avait fortement envie d'être touché par Sebastian et bien plus.

Mais pour l'instant, ce sentiment envers Sebastian lui faisait peur.


	2. Chapter 2

Le rendez-vous fixé était venu.

Ciel se demandait comment il devait s'habiller.

Lizzy qui attendait avec impatience de voir son petit ami avec Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se posait tant de questions.

-De toute façon, tu ne les garderas pas tes vêtements alors mets n'importe quoi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je coucherai avec lui. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas bisexuel.

-Tu pourrais le faire pour moi, Ciel.

-Je le fais déjà pour toi, Lizzy, répondit Ciel.

En fait, Ciel mentait.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Sebastian depuis ce rendez-vous dans le café.

Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Lizzy.

Ciel mit finalement un tee shirt simple, un jean et une veste.

L'heure arriva et le couple se dirigeait vers l'hôtel.

Lizzy avait choisi un hôtel 3 étoiles.

-Cela doit coûter un paquet la nuit, tu es sûr que cela en vaille le coup ? Combien tu comptes le payer ? demanda Ciel.

-Il demande 400 euros pour une nuit plus le prix de la chambre 500 euros.

-Cela coûte une fortune, Lizzy !

-Cela en vaut le coup.

Lizzy était héritière, elle pouvait donc se permettre une telle dépense.

Ils montèrent l'ascenseur puis allèrent vers la chambre ou Sebastian les attendait.

En effet, Sebastian avait payé la chambre d'avance et avait choisi l'hôtel.

Son tarif comprenait donc le prix de l'ensemble : sa prestation d'une nuit et le prix d'un bon environnement pour son travail de professionnel.

Ciel se demandait s'il devait frapper à la porte.

C'est Lizzy qui frappa, le voyant hésiter.

-Tu attends quoi pour frapper ? Tu es beaucoup trop lent !

Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir, jeune homme. Bonsoir mademoiselle. Entrez, je vous prie.

La chambre était grande, avec un lit pour deux personnes.

Le décor était sobre mais luxieux et le lit était bordé d'un long rideau rouge.

-C'est beau, cette chambre, dit Ciel.

-En effet, un endroit confortable et zen est beaucoup mieux pour mettre à l'aise un client. Si nous discutions un peu et nous débarrassions du paiement maintenant. Venez vite vous asseoir.

La chambre avait un coin salon détente.

Ciel était toujours troublé par Sebastian et encore plus stressé par ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il ne savait plus s'il le faisait pour lui ou pour Lizzy.

Il avait réellement envie que d'avoir un contact avec Sebastian.

-Bien vous semblez stressé, jeune homme. Buvons, cela vous détendra un peu.

Sebastian avait demandé une bouteille de vin. Il servit Ciel et Elisabeth.

-Je prendrais le paiement dès maintenant comme cela nous ne perdrons pas de temps pour la suite.

-Bien sûr.

Lizzy donna en liquide la somme demandée par Sebastian.

-Merci, jeune homme tout va bien ?

Ciel était totalement mal à l'aise face à Sebastian.

Il lui plaisait et Sebastian semblait l'avoir vu.

-Oui tout va bien.

-Je peux vous filmer tous le deux ? Je ne diffuserai nulle part, rassurez-vous, demanda Lizzy.

-Cela ne me dérange pas tant que je peux vous faire confiance. Cela vous dérange, jeune homme ?

-Lizzy, ce n'est pas utile.

-Pour moi si.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petite amie ne le gardera que pour elle et beaucoup de gens sont excités par le fait d'être filmés répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Ciel.

-Avez-vous réfléchis à ce que vous vouliez être ?

-Je ne sais pas si je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec vous. Lizzy j'avais dit oui pour toucher mais pas coucher.

-Il n'y a aucune obligation, jeune homme. Nous verrons si jusqu'ou nous irons. Nous pouvons commencer, suivez-moi jeune homme.

Sebastian tendit la main à Ciel, qui la refusa.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Sur le lit, Ciel et Sebastian étaient assis au bord du lit.

Lizzy les filmait.

-Vous pouvez commencer. Ciel, fais-moi plaisir, donnes toi à fond.

-Lizzy, enfin !

-Vous le stressez encore plus mademoiselle, veuillez ne plus parler.

-Je vous ai payé, vous devez écouter mes suggestions, répondit Lizzy.

-Peut-être mais je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui stresse mon client.

-J'ai compris.

-Bien, que diriez-vous d'un massage comme préliminaire et cela vous détendra. Voulez-vous que je retire vos vêtements ou pouvez-vous le faire tout seul ?

-Je préfère le faire tout seul, répondit Ciel.

Ciel tremblait, il essaya de retirer son tee shirt mais ne pouvait pas.

-Je vais vous aider. Laissez-moi faire.

Sebastian retira son tee shit à Ciel.

-Merci, dit Ciel.

Sebastian avait très bien compris l'intérêt de Ciel pour lui.

Il lui chuchota donc :

-J'ai bien compris que je vous plaisais, c'est réciproque. Votre copine est de trop dans la pièce. J'aurai apprécié que nous soyons tous seuls, jeune homme.

Ciel ne pouvait rien lui répondre étant donné que Lizzy était dans la pièce.

-Allongez-vous jeune homme, sur le dos.

Ciel s'allongea et Sebastian commenca à le masser.

Le contact des mains de Sebastian sur la peau de Ciel l'excitait et l'inquiéter à la fois.

Il aimait être touché par Sebastian mais sa nouvelle attirance envers un homme qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée l'inquiétait.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller jusqu'ou bout et concrétiser son attirance pour Sebastian ou arrêter dès maintenant.

-Vous semblez plus serein, Ciel. Maintenant mettez-vous face à moi.

Ciel était assis face à Sebastian sur le lit.

Sebastian le fixait du regard, mais Ciel essayait de détourner le sien.

-Mademoiselle, puis-je embrasser votre petit-ami ?

-Bien sûr. Faites ce que vous voulez avec lui.

-Etes-vous d'accord, Ciel ?

Puis il lui dit plus bas :

-Dites oui je meurs d'envie de vous embrasser depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai pensé à vous tout le temps depuis et vous n'êtes jamais sorti de ma tête.

Ciel finit par répondre :

-Oui.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel, prit ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel fixait Sebastian et prit le risque de partir à la rencontre de la langue de Sebastian.

Sebastian accepta et joua avec la langue de Ciel.

Ils finirent par séparer leur bouche mais ils se regardèrent toujours de manière intense.

Lizzy qui s'impatientait de leur lenteur décida d'intervenir.

-Je ne vous ai pas payé pour être lent, quand est-ce que vous agissez enfin ?

-Un peu de patience mademoiselle. Nous avons toute la nuit. Nous y venons.

Sebastian demanda Sebastian de s'allonger de nouveau et dit à Lizzy :

-Vous vouliez de l'action. Nous y voilà.

Sebastian couvrait de baisers le cou de Ciel.

-Tout va bien, jeune homme ? Vous appréciez ?

-Oui mais vous êtes trop proche.

Sebastian lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-J'aimerais bien être encore plus proche de vous, plus précisément en vous.

Cette phrase fit rougir Ciel.

Sebastian continua en embrassant l'autre côté de son cou puis alla plus bas vers son torse.

Il commenca par le bas de son ventre pour remonter vers le haut.

-Vous a-t-on déjà fait cela ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian passa sa langue sur un des tétons de Ciel.

Ciel frissonna.

-A priori non mais cela semble vous plaire à votre expression.

Sebastian commenca à passer sa langue sur le second téton de Ciel.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retenir.

-Pourquoi vous retenir de vous exprimer si cela vous fait du bien ? Allez-y.

Ciel gémit de plus belle quand Sebastian continua.

-Han mon dieu.

Sebastian qui craquait de plus en plus devant Ciel lui chuchota de nouveau :

-Vos gémissements sont très excitants, jeune homme.

Lizzy qui ne voulait pas une seconde demanda :

-Vous pouvez le masturbez ?

-Oui si vous le souhaitez. Jeune homme, je peux vous enlever votre pantalon ?

-Oui.

En fait, plus ils avancés, plus Ciel avait peur d'en venir au stade final, être pris par Sebastian.

Sebastian retira donc son pantalon à Ciel.

Mais il se dit que son boxer n'était pas vraiment utile.

-Puis-je vous enlever le reste aussi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je dit oui, enlevez-lui.

Lizzy commençait à ennuyer sérieusement.

-Mademoiselle, mon client est votre copain, pas vous. Veuillez ne pas répondre à sa place.

Sa remarque vexa Lizzy qui se tu.

-Bien puis-je Ciel ?

-Oui vous pouvez.

Ciel était maintenant complétement nus devant Sebastian.

-Je vais me déshabiller aussi pour que vous soyez à l'aise avec mon corps.

Une fois nu, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le sexe de Sebastian.

Il l'imaginait en lui, et la douleur ce qui le fit prendre peur.

-Je vais vous masturber et si vous le souhaitez, et j'ajouterai que j'aimerais que nous le fassions mutuellement. Etes-vous d'accord ?

Ciel le voulait, il voulait encore plus.

-Oui.

Sebastian masturbait Ciel et Ciel hésitant au départ avait fini par masturber Sebastian.

-C'est la première fois jeune homme pour vous. Je suis flatté d'être votre premier amant masculin.

Sebastian se servait habillement de ses deux mains pour faire plaisir à Ciel.

Ciel quant à lui, n'était pas sûr de son geste.

-Vous pouvez y aller franchement jeune homme.

Ciel prit un peu d'assurance et y alla plus franchement.

Le mouvement de ses mains, sa puissance finit par faire jouir Sebastian.

Se concentrant sur Sebastian, il ne vu pas venir sa propre jouissance qui finit par ressortir sur les mains de Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons pris du plaisir ensemble. Maintenant j'aimerais entrer en vous mais pas avec mon sexe. Puis-je me servir de mes doigts ? Etant donné que c'est votre première relation avec un homme, je me dois d'être délicat.

Ciel hésitait mais l'envie prit le dessus.

-Oui mais allez-y doucement.

Sebastian se mit donc derrière Ciel.

Il avait demandé à Ciel de se mettre dos à lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le regarder en face.

Il savait Ciel troublé par son regard et ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il pensait ainsi que s'il ne le voyait pas, il se lâcherait plus facilement.

-Bien je vais utiliser un lubrifiant. Cela facilitera la prochaine étape, moi en vous.

Sebastian introduit un premier doigt en Ciel.

-C'est sans doute étrange pour vous. Mais je vous promets que je vous ferai jouir. Détendez-vous et appréciez.

Sebastian continua son va en viens avec son doigt en Ciel et décida d'en ajouter un mais sans le prévenir.

-Vous faites quoi là ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est juste qu'un second doigt, vous vous êtes bien détendu. Mademoiselle, vous n'avez jamais essayé de lui faire cela ?

-Non il a toujours refusé, je voulais même le prendre avec un sex toys mais il a tout refusé en bloc.

-C'est normal que beaucoup de gens soient réfractaires. Vous faites bien de me le confier plutôt qu'utiliser ce genre d'accessoires.

Ciel se sentait bizarre, une excitation s'était installée au plus profond de lui.

-Vous mouillez de l'intérieur jeune homme. Vous pouvez jouir. C'est le but de mon travail.

Puis il rajouta plus bas :

-Je suis impatient de voir quand je serai en vous.

Ciel finit par jouir.

-C'est quelque chose que vous n'aviez jamais fait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je n'y ai jamais pensé, répondit Ciel.

-Vous saurez maintenant pratiquer seul ou accompagné.

Puis il lui dit de nouveau plus bas :

-Je serai ravie de vous faire jouir de nouveau mais sans votre copine dans la pièce, nous deux uniquement.

-Vous comptez le prendre quand ?

-Maintenant, nous allons jusqu'au bout Ciel ou nous arrêtons là ?

Ciel voulait mais se refusait à le faire devant sa copine.

Il décida donc de tout stopper.

Il se dégagea de Sebastian, se leva et remit son boxer.

-Je veux arrêter là, Lizzy. Je n'irai pas plus loin. Merci Sebastian.

Lizzy n'était pas contente.

-Enfin, Ciel. J'ai payé pour la nuit. Tu ne peux t'arrêter là.

-Si je peux.

-Ne vous énervez pas mademoiselle. J'ai tout de même fait découvrir beaucoup de choses à votre petit ami.

Puis il remit sa carte à Ciel.

-Si vous d'avis, prenez de nouveau rendez-vous.

Puis comme de nombreuses fois il chuchota à Ciel :

-Dommage. Si vous changez d'avis, venez seul sans votre copine. J'ai vraiment beaucoup envie de vous, vous me plaisez. J'aurai vraiment être en vous et vous faire l'amour.

Ciel rougit puis se changea vite et parti rapidement sans même dire en revoir à Sebastian, bien trop troublé.

-Je suis désolé. Je vous ai payais et il a refusé.

-Ce n'est rien mademoiselle. Vous ne pouvez pas le forcer. Maintenant c'est à lui de décide, peut-être reviendra t-il vers moi pour terminer ce que l'on a terminé.

Lizzy s'en alla.

Sebastian était tombé sous le charme de Ciel.

-Recontactez-moi, je vous désir vraiment. C'est la première fois depuis un moment que je n'ai pas eu envie de quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs mois étaient passés et le couple rencontraient de fréquentes disputes.

Au point que Ciel avait fini par avouer qu'il ne la supportait plus et était tombé amoureux de Sebastian.

-Je te quitte. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Depuis cette soirée et ma rencontre avec Sebastian, j'ai compris que j'avais plus d'intérêt pour les hommes que pour toi.

-Tu me quittes pour un mec ? Tu n'as pas même pas couché avec ! Tu as stoppé tout.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui devant toi. Peu importe c'est fini entre nous.

-Qui te dit qu'il voudra de toi ? Il vend son corps, Ciel. Il a du coucher avec beaucoup d'hommes. Tu n'étais sûrement qu'un client de plus pour lui.

-C'est faux et même si je me prends un rejet. Je compte lui dire.

Ciel avait quitté Lizzy et n'avait plus de contact avec elle, mais il hésitait à recontacter Sebastian.

Il se décida enfin.

Il composa le numéro et tomba sur Sebastian.

-Bonjour, c'est Ciel.

-Ah Ciel, vous souhaitez continuer ce que l'on a commencé la dernière fois ?

-En fait, je voudrais vous parler, pouvons-nous nous retrouver quelque part et discuter ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Un rendez-vous fut pris.

Ciel dans un parc, sur un banc, attendait Sebastian.

Il stressait, certes il savait qu'il avait de l'intérêt pour Sebastian mais il le voyait peut-être comme un client rien de plus.

Il voulait quand même prendre le risque de se déclarer mais espérait ne pas se prendre un rejet.

Sebastian arrivait.

Ciel admirait la classe naturelle de Sebastian.

Sa façon de s'habiller, de se comporter.

Sebastian arriva à sa hauteur.

Il s'assit à côté de Ciel puis baisa sa main.

-Je suis content de vous revoir. J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous. Je suis content que vous m'ayez recontacté. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Eh bien je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

Sebastian fixait Ciel.

-Depuis la première fois ou je vous au vus, je ressens quelque chose pour vous. Au début, je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était de l'amour. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous depuis cette soirée et la façon dont vous m'avez touché ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. Je voulais aller plus loin mais pas devant Lizzy.

Sebastian allait parler quand Ciel s'agenouilla devant Sebastian.

-Laissez-moi terminer. J'étais peut-être un client pour vous mais vous êtes le premier homme dont je tombe amoureux et je veux plus avec vous. Acceptez-moi comme petit ami, je vous en prie.

Ciel avait fini de parler.

Sebastian prit dont la parole.

Il se leva puis se mit au niveau de Ciel.

-Relevez-vous voulez-vous.

Puis face à Ciel, il lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-J'ai tellement attendu de revoir. Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous, moi aussi. Je pense que je vous aime et je vous veux dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas vous contacter vus que je n'avais que le numéro de votre copine. Vous n'avez jamais été qu'un simple client, sachez-le.

Puis il serra Ciel et l'embrassa.

La sensation que ressenti Ciel était un immense bonheur.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec Lizzy en quelques années de relation.

-Vous devriez quittez votre copine avant que nous nous engagions.

-C'est déjà fait, je l'ai quitté depuis des mois, répondit Ciel.

-Alors pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour me recontacter ?

-Pour avoir le temps d'accepter mes sentiments et j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez.

-Jamais je n'aurai fait cela, Ciel.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

-Vous devriez être plus sûr de vous, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas aussi classe que vous et plus jeune.

-Vous êtes classe et beau, jeune homme. Voulez-vous venir chez moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne rencontriez jamais vos clients chez vous ?

-Vous êtes mon petit ami, pas un client. Je pense que nous pourrions continuer ce que nous avons commencé la dernière fois, non ?

Ciel voulait mais la peur prenait le dessus.

-Je voudrais mais j'ai peur de succomber.

-Je serai doux avec vous. J'ai très envie de vous.

Ciel suivit Sebastian chez lui.

Sebastian qui estimait qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps, décida de déshabiller Ciel.

-C'est rapide, Sebastian.

-Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps déjà, et je vous veux maintenant. Je ne serai pas violent. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

-Si mais j'ai peur que vous me fassiez mal.

-Je ne peux pas vous épargner la douleur, je peux juste vous garantir la satisfaction totale.

Ciel et Sebastian était sur le lit.

-Vous avez pratiqué tout seul depuis ?

-Oui mais je n'ai jamais ressenti comme l'autre fois avec vous.

-Laissez-moi vous rafraichir la mémoire alors.

Sebastian introduit plusieurs doigts en Ciel.

-Vous êtes assez détendu, vous avez du beaucoup pratiqué.

Ciel prenait du plaisir et finit par jouir.

-Maintenant nous allons ne faire qu'un. Dans mon imagination je me suis souvent imaginé en vous, quand je me masturbais.

Sebastian allait s'introduire en Ciel quand Ciel le stoppa.

-Vous serez doux, promis ?

-Oui, je vous le promets, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian introduit son sexe en Ciel.

-Cela risque peut-être d'être douloureux mais je vous garantis de vous faire jouir dans tous les cas.

Ciel avait le regard fuyant, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait mais n'osait pas regarder Sebastian.

Il se retrouvait de la manière la plus intime qu'il soit avec celui qu'il aimait.

Sebastian exerçait un vas et viens, toujours très doucement.

-Ne fuyez pas mon regard, Ciel.

-Je n'ose pas vous regarder.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Cette douleur commençait à partir et Ciel comprenait à présent d'où venait la réputation de Sebastian.

-Vous êtes assez doué, je comprends.

-Ciel je suis flatté mais voulez-vous contrôlez ? Venez sur moi.

Ciel hésitait.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir le contrôle sur moi ?

Ciel se retrouva donc sur Sebastian.

-Vous pouvez contrôlez tout maintenant, dois-je aller plus vite ? Vous me voulez plus violent ?

-Je veux plus de vitesse.

Ciel contrôlait à présent la façon dont Ciel le pénétrait.

Il y prenait un certain plaisir et prenait en assurance mais Sebastian, dominant de base, décida de renverser la situation.

D'un coup, il bascula Ciel.

-Je vais encore augmenter la vitesse, préparez-vous.

Ciel se perdait totalement dans ses sensations, la perte du contrôle.

Le plaisir prenait le dessus et Ciel se sentait exploser de l'intérieur.

-Sebastian, je vais venir.

-Venez, jeune homme.

Sebastian ne tarda pas à le suivre.

-Je vous aime, jeune homme.

-Je vous aime aussi.

Puis il se leva.

-Ou allez-vous ?

-Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus.

Sebastian se leva puis amena Ciel vers lui.

-Ne partez pas, vous ne me dérangez pas. Un amant ne part pas juste après avoir fait l'amour avec sa moitié.

-Votre amant et moitié ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui nous sommes amants et ensemble. Restez pour la nuit, je veux vous voir à mon réveil demain matin.

Ciel passa la nuit chez Sebastian puis se réveilla.

Il se leva, mit son boxer pour chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Il alla dans la cuisine et vit un cahier.

Il se demandait ce qu'il contenant alors il l'ouvrit.

-Cela alors. Tous ces clients.

Le cahier contenant les détails des sommes, des prestations, la date et le nom et les coordonnées des clients.

-Pourquoi il note tout cela ?

Des bras l'entouraient.

-Bonjour mon amour. Je note pour ne pas oublier et en cas de problème. Tu as vu mes annotations ?

En effet, Sebastian mettait une annotation personnelle pour chaque client.

-Tu veux voir ce que j'ai mis pour toi ?

Sebastian tourna des pages puis tomba sur celle ou Ciel était noté.

-Lis.

Il était noté :

C'est un client particulier. Il me plait, je le veux. Débutant hétéro, copine désagréable. Je l'aime.

-Vous m'aimiez déjà, Sebastian ?

-Depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai été vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir te faire l'amour ce soir -là. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas du dégout vu que tu réagissais et ta façon de me regarder alors j'ai attendus et tu es là.

-Comment ai-je pu ignorer si longtemps ce que j'étais réellement ?

-Eh bien, parfois on l'ignore. Au final, tu n'as pas eu tort de sortir avec elle puisque tu t'es découvert et je t'ai rencontré. C'est une chance, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui c'est une chance.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne sont plus quittés.

Ciel n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir cédé à Lizzy, puisque la vie lui avait offert Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel avait la nuit avec Sebastian. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être si heureux avec une personne pour la première fois.

Il venait de se réveiller encore un peu endormi quand il remarqua que Sebastian n'était plus là.

-Il est parti voir un client ?

-Non je suis avec toi, j'étais juste parti préparer ton déjeuner.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé. J'aurai pu le faire moi-même et je ne mérite pas autant d'attentions de ta part.

Sebastian posa le plateau contenant le déjeuner puis alla vers Ciel.

-Tu mérites toutes mes attentions, tu sais. Je te ferai le déjeuner tous les matins si tu le souhaites.

-C'est la première fois que l'on fait ce genre de chose pour moi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais t'y habituer facilement. Quand j'aime une personne, elle est ma priorité.

-Tu as aussi tes clients.

-Mes clients, c'est juste sexuel tu le sais. Je ne les aime pas. Tu seras toujours le plus important à mes yeux.

-Je le sais, cela ne me pose pas souci. Je sais que tu ne fais que ton travail, c'est juste du sexe, répondit Ciel.

-Maintenant manges, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian alla chercher le plateau et le posa à côté de Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions.

-Tu ne le faisais pas pour Lizzy ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'est se plaindre. Rien de ce que je ne faisais lui plaisait.

-Tu veux dire sexuellement parlant ?

-Non en fait, on couchait peu ensemble.

-Parce que tu es mauvais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas du tout.

-Je plaisantais évidemment.

-Elle ne m'aimait pas je pense, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de me voir avec d'autres gars.

-Et au final, elle a eu raison puisque tu es là avec moi.

-C'est vrai.

Puis Ciel fixa le réveil.

-Je dois repasser chez moi pour me changer. Après au boulot.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre ta douche ici avec moi ?

-Non un autre fois, répondit Ciel.

Ciel se leva, s'habilla puis mis ses chaussures.

-J'y vais.

Sebastian le retenait vers lui.

-Tu me manques déjà mon amour. J'aimerais t'avoir tous les matins et toutes les nuits.

-Non sinon je te manquerai plus si tu me vois souvent. Et on finira par s'ennuyer.

-Je ne me lasserais pas de toi si facilement, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis content de l'entendre mais je dois y aller, à plus tard.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ?

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel.

-Cela. Les amants le font avant de se quitter.

-On se reverra sûrement bientôt. Je ne te manquerai pas longtemps.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.

-En effet un jour c'est déjà trop sans toi.


End file.
